Mobius High: Sleepover
by RobotNinjaParadise
Summary: The Sonic Gang comes together for an all out sleepover. This is a Spinoff of Mobius High
1. The Sleepover

This is a spin off of Mobius High.

We are Sonic Team. We be chillin in our crib. You better watch because we might just twist your nips. We are Sonic Team. You can't handle us. When we party we yell Yolo. We are Sonic Team.

"Come on Tails, our friends will almost be here." said Sonic

"Look I know you are excited for this sleepover, but calm the fuck down." said Tails

Sonic and Tails were both preparing for their awesome sleepover, when Sonic realized he forgot to get the munchies.

"Sonic, stop freaking out we have enough Mountain Dew and Doritos." said Tails

"Fine." said Sonic

That night 7pm

Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Sally, Cream, and Destiney were all walking into Sonic's house.

"So, Soniku what are the plans for the night?" said Amy

"Well, Ames I thought we start this with Truth or Dare." said Sonic

(Audience Track ohhhh plays here)

"That sure will be fun." said Shadow

"Alright Cream, how about you start first." said Sonic

"Alright Tails, Truth or Dare." said Cream

"Dare." said Tails

"I dare you to dip your ballsack in chocolate pudding, and have Sonic lick it off." said Cream

Tails and Sonic looked at Cream with a WTF stare.

"What the hell, Cream!" said Tails

"How the fuck did you come up with that?" said Sonic

"Tails, you have to do it." said Cream

Tails then found some chocolate pudding, and dipped his ballsack in it.

"Hmm, Tails is bigger than me." Shadow thought

"Alright Sonic start licking, I guess." said Tails

Sonic began to lick the fox's ballsack clean. The fox felt extremely uncomfortable. I mean like how the fuck did his life get here. It also did not help that everyone was staring at the massive boner he know had.

"Sonic Chan you're so sexy Kawai." Tails said

"Wait what?" said Sonic

Sonic had finally finished this awful task. He was then covered by Tails' Big Bang Attack. (As seen in AquaFresh Z)

"Well I need to wash up." said Sonic

With that Sonic went to his restroom.

Tails now got to pick his victim.

"Shadow, Truth or Dare." said Tails

"Dare." said Shadow

"I dare you to, challenge Knuckles to a rap." said Shadow

"My name is Shadow, and my homies know from the East Coast to the West Coast. I be snorting more coke than Lil' Wayne. You sir are a bitch. You're my bitch. You're his bitch. I be the pimp daddy motherfuckin King. You be smoking my dick because you are a scrub." said Shadow

"Alright Alright. My name Knuckles is and here I am to kick your ass in every way. You be tripping balls. Calling me your bitch. I am the greatest rip rap master. The Swig Swag King. You sir are the ass kissing Squire." said Knuckles

Who do you think won? Vote with a review.


	2. Bonerific

"Alright, Knuckles won." said Tails

"Yeah. get rekt scrub." said Knuckles

"A little rough don't you think." said Shadow

"I'm reking scrubs tonight, and I'll never have a better night." said Knuckles

"Shadow truth or dare?" asked Knuckles

"Dare." said Shadow

"I dare you to have tie your nips to a car battery." said Knuckles

Shadow stared at him with a WTH stare.

Shadow had the car battery tied to his black nips.

"Ready Shadow?" said Sonic

Sonic place the clamps onto his nips electrifying them.

"Oh my gosh!" Yelled Shadow in pain

Amy then turned off.

"That is enough of that." said Amy

"Amy, Truth or Dare." said Shadow

"Dare." said Amy

"I dare you to balance a cup of tea on your head, while kissing Sonic." said Shadow

"Hmm, interesting but ok." said Amy

Amy got ready to kiss the hedgehog, but first balanced the tea on her head.

"You ready?" said Sonic

"Sure!" said Amy

Amy then went in for the kiss, her eyes lit up as they shared that deep kiss. This gave Sonic a boner. Amy dropped the really hot tea on his bone.

"What the hell" said Sonic running in circles

"Are you okay?" said Amy with deep concern

"Yeah, I guess." said Sonic

Submit your dares or truths


	3. Sonic did what?

"Ok Amy truth or dare." said Sonic

"Dare." said Amy

"I dare you to poke Knuckles crusty ears, and lick the earwax of your finger." said Sonic

"OK..." said Amy

Amy then stuck her finger into Knuckles ear as she pulled it out she had a huge clump of earwax on her finger.

"Knuckles do you ever clean your ears?" said Amy disgusted

"Hey shut up." shouted Knuckles

"Ok you have to lick it off slowly enjoy the taste." said Sonic

Amy began to lick the earwax clump rather slowly. Amy had a disgusted look on her face. She decided to lick the earwax faster hoping no one would notice.

"Hey no cheating." said Sonic

Amy finally finished, and felt like barfing.

"Truth or Dare Knuckles." said Amy

"Dare." said Knuckles

"I dare you to ask Sonic this truth." said Amy and then whispered it in his ear.

"Wait what." said Knuckles

"What?" asked Sonic shocked

"Is it true you once shoved your dick up your own asshole." asked Knuckles

Sonic stayed silent.

"Did you Sonic?" asked Shadow

"Yeah Sonic." said Tails

"Yes I did." said Sonic

Everyone had a shocked look on their face.

"That is just weird." said Cream

"Hey look its snowing outside." said Shadow

"Cream truth or dare," said Knuckles

"Dare." said Cream

"I dare you to go outside and stand there for 15 minutes." said Knuckles

"Sounds easy." said Cream

"Let me finish you have to do it your underwear." said Knuckles

"Fuck." said Cream

"Isn't that a bit far." said Amy

"Cream made Sonic suck Tails chocolate covered ballsack. This is tame in comparison. " said Knuckles

"No Amy I will take it." said Cream as she began to strip down.

This gave Tails a boner.

"Tails you can look but you can't touch." said Cream cockily

"That's not what you said yesterday." said Tails with a double chin and a plastic smile

"Shhh." said Cream

Give us your suggestions.


	4. Sleepover and Over

It was Destiney's turn to come up with something.

"Sally, truth or dare?" asked Destiney

"Dare." said Sally

"I dare you to chug down this whole bottle of spicy red jalapeno hot sauce." said Destiney pulling out the hot sauce.

"Do you always carry that around?" asked Sonic

"Yeah I do actually, I never leave home without it." said Destiney

"Alright lets do this." said Sally as she began to chug the whole thing down.

Sally however failed. She dropped the bottle causing it to spray into Amy's eyes who happened to be sitting next to her.

"Ouch, you bitch!" shouted Amy

Sally screamed in pain.

Destiney decided to pull a trick by running into the kitchen, and putting hot sauce into a cup of water.

"Here drink this." said Destiney as she gave her the cup.

Sally drank it, not noticing that the cup had hot sauce in it.

"Oh my God!" shouted Sally

Sonic then ran to get a cup of water.

Sally drank the water, and felt much better.

"You bitch!" shouted Sally

"You gave me a cup of even more hot sauce." said Sally

"Well you were the idiot who drank it." said Destiney with a cocky attitude

Sally tackled Destiney to ground and began to beat her up. The boys tried to stop her.

While this was happening Amy was washing her eye out in restroom.

After Amy was done washing her eye it, Amy began to look inside Sonic's bathroom to see if she could find something interesting.

"What is this?" Amy said Shocked

We cut back to Sally.

Sally and Destiney were still beating the shit out of each other. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles both decided to sit down and enjoy the show.

Cream's time limit was up and came back inside freezing cold. Tails decided to prepare her some nice warm hot cocoa

While fighting, Sally's stomach began growl. She realized she had to take a mean shit.

"What's the matter, we can stop you know." said Destiney

Sally then got a genius idea,Sally knocked Destiney down and took a diarrhea dump all over her face. The wet, slimy, and chunky diarrhea slid down her face and covered her body.

The toxic smell caused Destiney to pass out. Sally with a smug look on her face sat back down to join the group

Amy then sat down.

It was Cream's turn to ask a question, but she felt bad for Amy because she was the only one who got hurt and she did nothing wrong.

"Amy I decided I will give you my dare." said Cream

This was too perfect, Amy could now show the embarrassing thing she discovered.

"Sonic, Truth or Dare?" asked Amy

"Truth." said Sonic deciding to play it safe.

"Is it true that you masterbate to gay porn?" asked Amy

"I don't." said Sonic

"Well then, explain this!" said Amy as she pulled out the gay porn.

"What the hell?" asked everyone besides Amy

"That is my Mom's." said Sonic

"Then explain the fresh semen on this page." said Amy

"Wait that semen looks familiar." said Sonic as he put a sample on his finger.

Sonic then scooped up Tail's semen which was still on the floor. He then licked both. Everyone looked at Sonic with total disgust.

"They taste the same." said Sonic

"Fine, I will admit it. Before the sleepover started I decided to rub one out quickly, but this was all Sonic had." said Tails

"What the fuck Tails." said Cream

"Look I am not gay Cream." said Tails

"Tails, that is not what I am saying what the fuck to. I am saying the what the fuck because this whole thing is stupid." said Cream

"Will you forgive me?" asked Tails'

"Sure whatever." said Cream

"Well looks like the mystery is solved." said Knuckles

"All's well that ends well." said Shadow as everyone began to laugh.

"Yo, who stole my waffles?" asked Knuckles everyone began to laugh.

"Looks like we got a new mystery." said Amy

"No wait they are in my belly." said Knuckles pointing at his over sized gut.

Everyone laughed again.

.


	5. What The Fuck?

"Truth or dare?" asked Tails.

"Dare." said Sonic.

"I dare you to take a piss on Destiney." said Tails laughing.

"You sick fuck." said Destiney.

Sonic began to pee, and because Destiney was talking she got some in her mouth.

Destiney began to spit out the pee.

"This stuff taste bitter." said Destiney.

Seeing Destiney covered in that bitter stinky piss turned Sonic on, and he began to jerk himself.

"Sonic you can stop." said Tails.

Sonic then erupted all over her.

"What the hell man!" screamed Destiney as she slapped the Hedgehog

Sonic then smacked the bitch to next week.

"Shut the fuck up bitch." said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic what is going on?" asked Amy.

"Um nothing, let's go to another room." said Sonic.

"Knuckles, Truth or Dare." said Cream.

"Dare." said Knuckles.

"I dare you to kiss Tails while you cover your abs in chocolate." said Cream.

"What the fuck! Cream like do you have a chocolate fetish?" said Knuckles.

"Maybe." said Cream.

Knuckles then found Tails in the kitchen, and Cream gave him some chocolate.

"Hey Knuckles." said Tails.

Knuckles then began to passionately kiss Tails. He sucked on his tounge and they began to literally tounge fuck each others mouths. Knuckles then began to rub chocolate all over his rock hard abs.

"That's good." said Cream while she creamed in her panties.

Tails then pulled out his cock, and rubbed it against Knuckle's cock. The two were moaning in fucking ecstasy. Knuckles and Tails began to suck on each other cock. The chocolate splashed on Cream and she began to rub herself.

"I'm Cumming " they all shouted.

Cum got all over Knuckles chocolate covered abs. Tails received a load all over his adorable Fox face.

"No homo!" they both shouted.

(Author's Note: I might have went too far.)

"Sonic truth or dare." said Shadow.

"Truth!" said Sonic.

"Why are you such a fag?" asked Shadow.

"I am not a faggot." said Sonic as he began to punch Shadow.

Sonic then pushed Shadow to the ground, and shoved one of his fingers up his stinker.

"What are you doing?" moaned Shadow.

"Acting like a faggot." said Sonic increasing his pace.

Sonic then stopped.

"Man, has the author finally lost his shit." said Sonic

"Sonic what did you do?" asked Amy

"I did something inexcusable." said Sonic.

"Ok, it is time to sleep by the way." said Amy not giving a single fuck.

"What time is it?" asked Sonic.

"4:30 AM" said Amy.

"Holy shit that's late." said Sonic.

Sonic then rounded up all of his friends to the living room.

"Well, it sure has been a strange night." said Sonic.

"It sure has been." said Tails.

"Guys next time just wanna go clubbing, or some shit." said Knuckles.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." said Sonic.

"I'm down." said Shadow and Amy.

"Yup." said Cream still covered in chocolate.

"It's settled then." said Sonic.

Sonic then turned off the lights.

"Go to sleep." Sonic said.

"Wait, who won the game?" asked Sally.

"The game is not over." said Sonic.

(Author's Note There will probably be one more chapter.)


End file.
